


Hold Me Tight

by strawberriesANDchocolates



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Guitar, Hold me tight song, M/M, P'Jeed's bar, Singing, Tharn is the most romantic character I know, cute boyfriends being boyfriends, happy hubbies, my take on ep12 bar scene, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesANDchocolates/pseuds/strawberriesANDchocolates
Summary: Tharn has been secretive to Type about what's gonna happen at the bar tonight, and he takes him along for a surprise that will make this evening the best evening in their lives..
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome!  
> This is my take on the ep12 scene where Tharn played guitar and sang Hold Me Tight for Type. I actually wrote this fic before the scene happened, so I did it without knowing how it would actually happen, haha.  
> You can find me on twitter, there I am named หวานใจมิวกลัฟchocolates&icecubes🍓🧊  
> You can also find all my stories on wattpad, there I am named drkatrine
> 
> ENJOY!!

"Wait! Wait! Tharn, what is the rush?"

  
Tharn chuckled, still pulling Type by his shoulders against the man's objections. 

  
"Oh come on, just wait and see! And don't complain so much."

  
Of course Type huffed at that with a scrunched nose, however, he did as his boyfriend told him to and stopped complaining, and instead followed him into the familiar bar.

  
It was buzzing with people already, either talking or drinking or doing both, but in the midst of chaos, Jeed appeard with a big smile on her face. 

  
"Hello boys! It's so good to see you both. Tharn, are you ready?"

  
It was obvious how excited the woman was, and Type couldn't stop his eyebrows from raising into his forehead in wonder. Tharn? Ready? What? Tharn hadn't told him anything about playing today.

  
After Lhong had been exposed and he was gone for good, Tharn's band stood in a difficult position since their lead singer was gone, so there had been a small break for them, and as far as Type knew, they hadn't found a new lead singer, so..what was this about?

  
"What does she mean, Tharn?"

  
The other man turned a warm gaze to him, an eyebrow raised as a smirk painted his lips. It was the kind of smirk where Tharn said without needing to speak words "I have plans but I'm not gonna tell you". 

  
Yes, Type knew ALL of Tharn's smiles and had done it for a long time. Don't ask him about it or he will curse you off or give you the finger.

  
"It's a surprise. Why don't youuuu..sit down, and then I will be right there?"

  
Jeed were looking at them with an excitement that could only measure with the excitement of a thirteen year old teenage girl.   
No matter what, all of this was quite suspicious, but it seemed like no one were gonna tell him what was going on right now, so he just nodded, surrendering to the only person he would ever surrender to.

  
"Okay. Don't be too long," he said and softly nudged at Tharn's arm, and he saw how the look in Tharn's eyes softened as a promise that he most definitietly would.

  
Type did as asked and sat down at one of the round tables, and placed his arms on the table as support. Until..

  
"TYPE! Type Type Type!"

  
Wait, he knew that enthusiastic voice..

  
It was none other than the chaos not-able-to-keep-his-mouth-shut Techno!

  
"Techno? What are you doing here?" Type asked his best friend, and Techno sat down next to him with a big smile that faded as soon as Type asked him.

  
"Oh wow, you really don't want me here, do you? I can be here as much as you can! Hmft!"

  
Type couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at the man, yet couldn't stop smiling either.

  
"Come on No! I'm asking because I came with Tharn and I didn't know you were coming too."

  
Techno frowned, it almost looked like someone had just given him a piece of information he just couldn't seem to process in his (tiny) brain. 

  
"Tharn didn't say anything about you coming either. I mean, I figured you would, but he wouldn't tell me why I had to come-"

  
"Hey guys!"

  
Two sets of new yet familiar voices interrupted their conversation, and when they turned their heads, it was Type and Tharn's previous neighbours! Those nosy ones who kept putting their faces up against the wall? Yeah, them!

  
"Hey! We didn't know anything about you coming either," Techno said while he still looked confused as fuck, and now Type was looking just as confused. Tharn had been so secretive about this, and now everyone were showing up? Something wasn't adding up, and he really wanted to know.

  
"Hey, uhmm..I'm not sure-"

  
Type stopped in his tracks when everyone around them suddenly clapped, and when he turned his head, he was faced with his boyfriend on the stage. However, this time he was not with his band as usual.

  
He was alone.

  
On a chair with a guitar in his lap, Tharn was sitting in his striped shirt and hair brushed away from his forehead, all alone on a stage that he somehow filled out perfectly on his own. 

  
"Hello everyone and thank you so much for coming," Tharn said with a smile into the microphone, "this is a special evening for me as I am alone up here for the very first time, and I feel a bit nervous so please have mercy on me. I am here to peform a song to someone very special for me, and I really hope he likes it."

  
As those last words were spoken the two lovers locked eyes, and Type finally understood. Tharn had planned to sing for him, a song that he had written himself as the talented musician he was, and he had wanted it to be a surprise.

  
However, Type was still in shock. No one had ever done something like that for him. 

  
Had never written a song for him.

  
Had never understood him, even TRIED to understand him.

  
Had never stood on his side.

  
And most of all, no one had ever loved him like Tharn did. 

  
He felt his heart melting even before the song started, but as he heard the first chords, he took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. That was the least he could do for Tharn so he could hear his song and enjoy it.

  
Tharn's voice mixed with the guitar was like a heavenly mixtur made just for Type, and he swallowed it eagerly, absorbed it and kept it in his heart where he intended to keep it forever. Every word went right into Type's very soul and made him feel truly loved. This was Tharn telling him how much he loved him, and he hoped that Tharn ould feel that he loved him too, just the same, just as much, just as passionatly, through the look in his chocolate eyes as he watched and admired his boyfriend. 

  
There was no doubt about it; they belonged together. THAT was why Type had fought for them. He had broken up with Tharn and broken his heart to expose Lhong, and it had worked, but he had always been scared at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Tharn wouldn't want to take him back after he had broken his heart like that. But as always Tharn had taken him back with open arms, loving words and soft lips, and even though Tharn was still suffering from finding out about the man he thought was his best friend through so many years, they faced it together, as one person, as one heart, as one soul.

  
Type and Tharn watched each other through the whole song, Tharn's voice gentle with love and pouring his heart in every word. None of them had eyes for anyone else but each other. Everyone else were non existent. As they always did, they wrapped themselves into a small bubble and created their own little world where it was just the two of them.

  
When the song was done everyone clapped to show their support to the amazing musician, and Type did the same, still staring at his boyfriend with a smile on his face. 

  
This was the best evening of his life. 

  
"Thank you so much everyone!" Tharn said and smiled at the crowd, before he stepped down and took his favorite spot next to his boyfriend, and put an arm around his shoulders.

  
Tharn looked almost..nervous, yet hopeful at the same time, looking at Type with so much love in his eyes that Type was sure he was gonna melt into the floor.

  
"Did you like it?" 

  
Type seperated his lips to say something but nothing came out. He had no words to describe what he had just witnessed. How could he ever describe it? So he did something else to show his boyfriend how much he had not only liked it, but LOVED it.  
He grabbed the neck of Tharn's shirt and pulled him down so he could kiss him.

  
It was in front of everyone else in the bar, but in this moment, the young Thai man did not care one bit about anyone else. He was still stuck in the bubble there was theirs and theirs only to be in a share together, and he intended to stay there for a little longer with this kiss.

  
After Tharn got over his surprise he returned the kiss, and they moved their lips in an intimate and loving dance that only they knew so well, yet never grew tired of, and Tharn's hand squeezed the back of Type's shirt a littler tighter, while Type's fingers messed up Tharn's soft hair. 

  
When they seperated they were both out of air, in a daze until they both realised everyone were screaming and throwing their fists in the air for them, and Tharn couldn't hold in a chuckle at that. Even Techno was smiling all over his face and screaming for them.

  
"I fucking loved it," Type said, answering Tharn's question, and smiled at him, so very proud of his hubby. Tharn's own smile grew even bigger until it almost split his face in half. Both of them shined with so much happiness they were sure it was gonna choke them, but they didn't mind; if it meant they would choke together, then they were happy.

  
"Tharn! Tharn, what is the song called?" 

  
Tharn didn't even look at Techno, but kept his warm gaze on his boyfriend when he answered;

  
"Hold me tight."

  
Type then wrapped an arm around Tharn's waist and pulled him closer. 

  
He held him tight, and would never let him go. Not tonight while they would be chatting with their friends and getting tipsy, not ever. 


End file.
